A Buchou's Overture
by Fraulein Kreuz24
Summary: (songfic warning: lyrics of the songs have been altered to match the thoughts) They say songs can express our true self more honestly... [a/n: read with mirror project: A Tensai's Etude]
1. Chapter 1

TF FanFiction 1.23-T1  
2Cent of Drunkenness (Tezuka PoV)

Hey'ya~ I'm back with another experimental project... A songfic, though I kind of rephrased/rewrote the lyrics to match the thoughts of out favorite perfect pair. Well, I'm not really sure if this will be to your liking, but your comments are very much appreciated.

For this chapter, I used the song "Mama Mia" by ABBA to relay Tezuka-sama's thoughts. You can sing it to that tune, and perhaps it would make more sense (?). This should be read along side 2Cent of Drunkenness (Fuji PoV) [TF FanFiction 1.24].

Well, enjoy~!

Disclaimer: I own the love, but not the rights...

* * *

TF FanFiction 1.23  
2Cent of Drunkenness (Tezuka PoV)

It's Friday night... Two days to go before Tezuka goes to Germany for rehabilitation. There were still things he needed to pack (though most were already sealed in his bag pack and traveling bag), like those nine neon balls his teammates - friends - personally signed. Those little balls that could as well be his little protection and encouraging charms (as Fuji said) while he's away from home, he definitely hold it dear.

Well, the Seigaku tennis team is stronger than what everyone deems they are, Tezuka believes this wholeheartedly, and every one of them will undoubtedly prevail even in his absence. No, he is not abandoning them... rather he doesn't want to disappoint them, so he had to make himself better - be his as perfect as he can possibly be. This is for the best, perhaps...

It's for the best, Tezuka reassured himself, but why does he so uneasy and conflicted about leaving? And why can't he stop looking at his angelic face... his enigmatic smile... his unpredictable transformation? More specifically, why does leaving Fuji for this short period of time bother him so much?

The megane pinched the bridge of his nose to release some internal tension. This was his farewell party (though he was sure he said he didn't need one, especially something this grand), and this was supposed to be having a good time. Well, it should be, if a few of those mischievous kyohai's didn't spike up the punch, and got event 'a little too loud' for his preference.

No, he's definitely not drunk... even though he had quite a number of glasses from friends and well-wishers, Tezuka's oh too sure he is not drunk... maybe... hic*

Soon the party quieted down. Friends and rivals each headed for their own homes... Until only Tezuka and Fuji were left on their own. The walk and the small talks were pleasant, when they reached a free street tennis court along the way. Perhaps, it was because of his insight that he felt that he just had to bring his tennis racket that night. Either way, it was good that Fuji brought his racket, too, though if the Tensai didn't, he's willing to share.

They entered the battle ground: the tennis court. Face to face, they stood... The fiery determination burned brightly in their eyes - the unspoken intent, their real self.

The ball is tossed high up... *THWACK!*

And the game begins...

_**=[O I have fallen for you **_  
_**=[O Since I don't know when**_

_**=[O Thought I've made up my mind,**_  
_**=[O But it's hard to pretend**_

_**=[O Look at me now,**_  
_**=[O I'm just so confused**_

_**=[O I don't know how, **_  
_**=[O But I suddenly lose control**_  
_**=[O There's a fire within my soul**_

_**=[O Just one look **_  
_**=[O And I can melt in your eyes**_

_**=[O One more look **_  
_**=[O And I am so mesmerized**_  
_**=[O Woah~oh~**_

_**=[O Kami-sama!**_  
_**=[O Here I go again**_  
_**=[O Fuji, why can't I resist you?**_

_**=[O Kami-sama!**_  
_**=[O Does it show again?**_  
_**=[O My, my, just how much I want you**_

_**=[O Yes, it's most frustrating**_  
_**=[O But oh how so exciting **_  
_**=[O Why, why do I have to leave you now?**_

_**=[O Kami-sama!**_  
_**=[O Now I really know**_  
_**=[O Syuusuke, I don't want to leave you now**_

_**=[O I been haunted by you**_  
_**=[O And everything that you are**_

_**=[O Oeuvre of mystery**_  
_**=[O That I just can't get through**_

_**=[O And when you're near**_  
_**=[O And you stand by me**_

_**=[O I think you know**_  
_**=[O That you're breaking away my guard**_  
_**=[O You know that I'm not that strong**_

_**=[O Just one look **_  
_**=[O And I can melt in your eyes**_

_**=[O One more look **_  
_**=[O And I am so mesmerized**_  
_**=[O Woah~oh~**_

_**=[O Kami-sama!**_  
_**=[O Here I go again**_  
_**=[O Fuji, how can I not love you?**_

_**=[O Kami-sama!**_  
_**=[O Does it show again?**_  
_**=[O My my, just how much I've need you**_

_**=[O Yes, I'll be brokenhearted**_  
_**=[O Blue on the day we are parted**_  
_**=[O Why, why do I still hesitate?**_

_**=[O Kami-sama!**_  
_**=[O Even if I say**_  
_**=[O Bye bye, I'll never forget you**_

_**=[O Kami-sama!**_  
_**=[O Please don't play with me**_  
_**=[O 'Bye bye' doesn't mean forever**_

_**=[O Kami-sama!**_  
_**=[O Here I go again**_  
_**=[O Fuji, how can I make you mine?**_

_**=[O Kami-sama!**_  
_**=[O Does it show again?**_  
_**=[O My, my, just how much I love you**_

_**=[O Yes, I am being careless**_  
_**=[O Oh~ My heart's in such a mess**_  
_**=[O Why, why can't I just tell you so?**_

_**=[O Kami-sama!**_  
_**=[O Now I really know**_  
_**=[O Syuusuke, I am so in-love with you~**_

*THWAP!* dropped the neon ball, signaling the end of their rally, yet neither of them seems to care where it has landed nor who won. All their sense had been focused on the person opposite each of their side of the court.

Their eyes held onto each other's with unspoken intensity. Scorching embers and freezing sapphires, overlapping with explosions of unleashed passion...

No words were resonated - none was needed - as they neared each other as both predator and prey. Both succumbed to their instinctive urges, the feeling of ravaging pulse of deep yearning completely engulfing their entirety... A Pandora's box of desire, tempting and alluring them to surrender their rationalé...

Tezuka leaped over the net, before swiftly and possessively enlacing his arm around Fuji's waist... Bodies pressed together so intimately they could bleed sugar diamonds~

Fuji's smiled whimsically, as he let a finger feather-litely traced over Tezuka's strong jaw line. Then he suggestively snaked his slender arms around his beloved's neck, pulling their faces closer...

And closer...

And closer...

And when their moist lips met...

No word nor expression could define the ephemeral phenomenon that drowned their senses in, the melting sweetness of euphoric sensation yet to unfold within the darkness of the night~

Ah... Sweet young love. There's no denying now, Tezuka was left with no other option than believe that he is, without a doubt, drunk - drunk with love for Fuji.


	2. Chapter 2

TF FanFiction 1.16-T2  
2Cent of Realization (Tezuka PoV)

^^~ I guess it time I got myself into writing songfics, in the literal sense, ne? I got the idea for this project from listening to '50 Ways To Say Goodbye' by Train. I just love the ala-Mexican tune and tempo of the song, not to mention lyrics' humorous bitterness. D

Anyways, I know I'm not alone in envisioning the perfect pair as, well, always perfect - you know, as in always level-headed, composed, and alert... But I also understand that they're not always such ideals, that they're just better at hidding and controling their confusion and weaknesses. So with this consideration in mind, here's my version of the song, written from Tezuka-sempai's perspective. Please continue to grace me with your guidance, minna! Enjoy~! ^^~

Disclaimer: I own nada but this project's fictionality :P

* * *

TF FanFiction 1.16  
2Cent of Realization (Tezuka PoV)

Tezuka woke-up in a slur, and the constant ringing and pounding in his head did noting but add to his discomfort, making him groan silently. Truth be told, he wasn't the type to be partying, more so not the type to be party-drinking, if not for his mother insisting the need to loosen up once in a while... And that's how he came to presently be. Disappointed at himself for letting his guard down, he mentally noted to make the culprit, who so daringly spiked all the beverages, run 100 laps come next practice session. That being said, his thought wandered back to how he was actually able to sleep last Friday night away, when he felt something soft and warm enclosed in his arms... His hazel eyes shot open, despite the absence of his ever-reliable rimless glasses and the dimness of dawn, he realized that he had a companion - blushingly occurring to himself how both their naked bodies pressed perfectly against each other - in bed... But the more alarming realization was that the person within his arms is his long-time secret crush, sleeping so serenely peaceful without his smiling facade... None other than 'his' Tensai, Fuji Syuusuke...

_**=[O My heart is beating wild**_  
_**=[O My eyes now opened wide**_  
_**=[O Can I take this chance like I should?**_

_**=[O Maybe it's meant to be**_  
_**=[O Together, you and me**_  
_**=[O I hope you're with me now for good**_

_**=[O I wish,**_  
_**=[O But if I'm should be more honest**_  
_**=[O I'd really say**_

_**=[O Fuji came down from heaven**_  
_**=[O Landed in my arms**_  
_**=[O Beamed me a smile of a thousand sunshines**_

_**=[O Help me, help me, **_  
_**=[O So happy I could die~**_

_**=[O Your voice, it surrounds me**_  
_**=[O Your eyes mesmerize me**_  
_**=[O I just want you to always be beside me**_

_**=[O Help me, help me, **_  
_**=[O I'm all out of lies~**_  
_**=[O Denying my desires~**_

_**=[O Though my pride still hesitates**_  
_**=[O For you, I'll never wave**_  
_**=[O Someday I'll vow my love for you**_

_**=[O You might just play with me**_  
_**=[O Not take me seriously**_  
_**=[O But you always see right through me**_

_**=[O I wish,**_  
_**=[O But if I should be more honest**_  
_**=[O I'd really say**_

_**=[O You're as playful as a dolphin **_  
_**=[O Fierce as a lion **_  
_**=[O You're enigmatic like a brilliant diamond**_

_**=[O Help me, help me**_  
_**=[O You're drugging me so high~ **_

_**=[O You're my femme fetalé**_  
_**=[O You are my kryptonite **_  
_**=[O Dancing in my head from day 'til night**_

_**=[O Help me, help me,**_  
_**=[O I'm all out of lies~**_  
_**=[O Still I want you mine~**_

_**=[O I want to live a thousand lives with you**_  
_**=[O I want to be the one you're dying to love**_  
_**=[O Hope you knew that much**_

_**=[O I wish,**_  
_**=[O But if I should be more honest**_  
_**=[O I'd really say**_

_**=[O I wish,**_  
_**=[O But if I should be more honest**_  
_**=[O I'd really say**_

_**=[O You've understood me too well**_  
_**=[O Been with me through hell**_  
_**=[O Challenged me with unpredictable madness**_

_**=[O Help me, help me,**_  
_**=[O I don't know what to do~**_

_**=[O Your touches, they comfort me**_  
_**=[O Your words, they assure me**_  
_**=[O Dare I believe you felt the same way for me?**_

_**=[O Help me, help me,**_  
_**=[O I'm no good with words~**_

_**=[O You're all I ever wanted**_  
_**=[O And all I'll ever need**_  
_**=[O Can you hear the word I'm dying to tell you?**_

_**=[O Help me, help me,**_  
_**=[O How am I to confess~?**_

_**=[O Would you laugh if I told you?**_  
_**=[O Tease me as it fits you?**_  
_**=[O Hope you smile and let me kiss you**_

_**=[O Help me, help me**_  
_**=[O What am I to do~**_  
_**=[O To tell you I love you~?**_

Tezuka retained his position throughout his reverie, both arms embracing the shorter brunette's sleeping slim figure, sane enough to realize that he was actually in Fuji's room and lying with him in his bed. Consciously, his regality lit up into a that rare beautiful smile, as his ember gaze traced and admired Fuji's flawless beauty. It felt so right and fitting having the Tensai in his arms, but somewhere at the back of his mind held a small fear of how the latter would react to their current position. And that feat bubbled bigger, when he felt Fuji stir within his arm, noting that the latter had woken-up.

The Buchou wasn't one to back down from a challenge, but this was a totally different issue. With much resolve, he will his entirety to calm down, closing his eyes to feign asleep, yet sharply feeling the occurrence in his surrounding.

True enough, Fuji turned awake, a soft stifled moan escaping his kissable lips from being hangover. Tezuka understood that Fuji wasn't really a morning person, not that anybody else knew, and he reveled at this triviality. The Tensai had shifted groggily as any normal sleep-deprived person would, only he had more grace and made it look more adorable in Tezuka's senses.

But then the inevitable came... Even with his mastered-expressionless facias, Tezuka felt the sting of shocked ceruleans from the boy in his arms, as Fuji's lithe form stiffened slightly into half-sitting. The Buchou's thought began coiling, realizing how difficult it was to play pretend within Fuji's domain... And he felt as though the seconds went by so excruciatingly slow, building a foreboding tension and awkwardness between them... His body had almost succumbed into the creeping tremble, when he felt a gradual lightness and warmth overwhelming his entirety...

Fuji lied down once more and snuggled closer into Tezuka's affectionate embrace. The moment felt so divine that the megane could very much picture the former's face bearing an ethereally genuine smile. The Tensai's almost undetectable motion told him that the boy 'tried' to sleep, but soon opt to amusedly and close-liddedly study his features instead, as he felt Fuji's gaze linger on him once more.

Tezuka contemplated on how he should react or what he is to do, deciding that he has to 'wake-up' soon or his 'friend' might begin to suspect his stance. Slowly opening his hazel orbs before Fuji, he knew he was never nor will he ever be prepared for this confrontation. Admittedly, he wasn't quite sure how and what to do then, but when the Fuji sheepishly(?) avert his gaze, as faint floras tinted his beauty, Tezuka knew he had to make a decision and act soon, lest awkwardness would swallow them whole. It was harder than he thought - verbalizing his feelings - , but before his mind could even process the right proceedings, his subconscious words rolled out his tongue. "I'm sorry."

By the moment he realized what he just said, he mentally slapped himself for his lack of better words. But despite his err and mental disappointment, his sharpness couldn't miss detecting the how Fuji's smile weakened and seemed more forced... that if Tezuka was to indulge himself, he'd say Tensai's tone tingled with saddness as he bared his thoughts to him. "Are you apologizing because you think what we did was wrong and you regretted it, or are you apologizing as a way of saying that last night shouldn't have and "didn't" happen at all?"

The question came as a surprise to the Buchou, but undeniably he can't help but be filled with unexplainable blood rush of excitement. Fuji was clearly affected by the vagueness of his apology... Could it mean that the Tensai felt something - a romantic attraction - to him, as well?

Tezuka's strong arms pulled Fuji closer to himself in a tight affectionate embrace, gently nozzling his face over the Tensai's honey-brown locks, as he whispered softly but full of confidence his answer to the query. "Neither."

At that response, Fuji turn his body face-to-face with Tezuka (without breaking off from the possessive embrace, not that the Buchou would even allow it), revealed his sparkling sapphire, searching the cosmos of golden hazel orbs in askance of reassurance.

"Hn." Tezuka breathed deeply in notion of composing himself - his voice - respectable. "I'm only apologizing for taking this long, and a lot of alcohol, for me to be able to confess my feelings for you, Syuusuke."

Fuji blinked, once, twice, as if not entirely believing what was just said. "Saa... Seems like alcohol took down all your guards, ne?" the Tensai asked, as his lips hallowed into a teasing smile. It would have been a perfect cover-up hadn't the megane see the hounding uncertainty on the corners of those kissable lips as he continued. "I think you just need a good rest and a glass of Lemon-Ginger Tea to clear your head, Tez-," the effeminate brunette inhaled a second of hesitation, before letting the given name roll smoothly against his tongue, "Kunimitsu~"

There was the measure of concern in Fuji's words, but Tezuka clearly heard the unspoken query... the need for assurance... the need to hear those precious words, and he was more than happy to oblidge. He locked his his ember orbs with cerulean gems, pouring in them his unwavering resolve, as he curtly shook his head in emphasis. "I love you, Syuusuke. I've loved you for so long," he confessed, hoping his Tensai would see the sincerity of his words. "Since the moment I've first laid eyes on you, I couldn't help thinking of you, wanting to hold you, protect you, bring out the best in you, and give you all of me until time cease to exist for us both." With his free hand, he lovingly cupped and caressed his smiling angel's visage. "And with or without alcohol, my love for you will never change, Syuusuke."

Fuji's eyes flipped from searching to contemplative, to amusement, and, finally, to sparkling delight. A celestially genuine smile graced his Tenshi's pink lips, making his countenance glow ever more beautiful in Tezuka's eyes. It was simply breath-taking~, and what followed simply sent him to could nine...

In one swift smooth motion, Fuji's moist lips kissed Tezuka's mirth lips - soft and chaste, but full of his beloved's ever-growing affection. And when their lips parted, the younger brunette offered his own confession. "I love you, my Mitsu~ Have always been and will always be~"

With the mutually burning passion, Fuji seductively laced his slender arms around his lover's neck, as Tezuka's firm arms tightened possessively around his koibito's sexiness... And soon ensued another kiss, deeper... hotter... burning with passion restrained for more than they could think about right that moment. The hangover was disregarded... forgotten... or should it be said "cured" by the euphoric pleasure of young love so early in that blissfully arousing morning~? ^_~

~ J'adour l'amour ~

* * *

_A/N: If Fuji-sempai is to be an animal, I think he'd most probably be a dolphin - simply adorable, extremely intelligent, cleverly witty, exhaustingly playful, possessively affectionate, but most of all, because they get all fierce and scary if their family and friends are endangered. ^_~ Kawaii, ne~?_


	3. Chapter 3

TF FanFiction 1.26-T3  
2Cent of Leaving (Tezuka PoV)

Ola~ Here's ye third installment of my 2Cent project, the day Tezuka-sama heads to Germany. *dun-dun-du~n* A small test of faith will definitely strengthen their love, ne?

For this chapter, I used 'Superman' by Five For Fighting as a base in the means of conveying. Buchou's inner thoughts. Should be read in accompaniment with TF FanFiction 1.25 [2Cent of Leaving (Fuji PoV)].

I'll be under your care once more, minna! Reviews are always welcome. Enjoy~!

Disclaimer: Honesty builds character

* * *

TF FanFiction 1.26  
2Cent of Leaving (Tezuka PoV)

Finally, the day has for Tezuka to board the plane for Germany. No, he's not there for vacation nor leisure... nor would he be neglecting his duties as Seishun Gakuen's Kaichou and Seigaku's Buchou - though he had endorsed a proxy in his absence (couldn't leave it as is, being a hands-on guy that he is). The megane was finally leaving for his much needed rehabilitation, especially escorted by Ryuzaki-sensei and Oishi to be sure he indeed board - though not really needed. A few exchange of pleasantries and assurance, and soon he was alone on his own.

As he wait in the passangers' area, his ember orbs roam towards families, lovers, and friends chatting. He just knew that he would be regretting declining Fuji's offer to see him off... and true to the fact, he was. Of course, he wanted to have a little more time with his beautiful boyfriend - even after they had spent the entire day yesterday together -, but the mere presence of the Tenshi might make him change his mind (though doubting it, since it's out of his character, but its possible, no?)

Tezuka shook his head to clear his mind, as he drew a book from his hand luggage. But after barely passing through a page, his beloved's face invaded his thoughts. Fuji's genuine smile as he wiped a stray Chrysanthemum sundae from his lips... His bellan laughter as they rode a couple's bike round the park... Those crystalline sapphires solely his as he wrapped his arms around Fuji's soft but firm body while watching (most probably ignore for most parts) home movies... The taste of those supple pink lips as their tongues danced with passion... And his Tensai's enticing moans and celestial purity under Tezuka's every touch was beyond pleasure...

He felt the heat rushing to his face, and had to raise his book to cove the faint blush claiming his cheeks. The yearning was unbearable, that he allowed himself to plunge into his true self...

_**=[O I don't want to part**_  
_**=[O But there's no other way**_  
_**=[O I just have to go**_  
_**=[O Be best that I can be**_

_**=[O I'm more than a man,**_  
_**=[O I'm more than a prince,**_  
_**=[O I'm more than some captain of a tennis team**_  
_**=[O And it's not easy to be me**_

_**=[O I wish that I could stay**_  
_**=[O Hold you in my arms**_  
_**=[O Kiss you endlessly**_  
_**=[O Push all your worries away**_

_**=[O It may sound absurd**_  
_**=[O But it's what I want**_  
_**=[O Even I have my insecurities**_

_**=[O I do love you**_  
_**=[O But please understand**_  
_**=[O That I have responsibilities**_  
_**=[O And it's not easy to be me**_

_**=[O Up, up and away**_  
_**=[O Away from home**_

_**=[O We'll be alright**_  
_**=[O Just don't think I can sleep tonight**_

_**=[O Please be strong for both of us**_

_**=[O I'm missing you so much**_  
_**=[O Yearning for your smile**_  
_**=[O I need to feel you touch**_  
_**=[O And your sparkling eyes on me **_

_**=[O I'm only a child**_  
_**=[O Who's in-love with you**_  
_**=[O Wishing for happiness in our life ahead**_

_**=[O I'm only a child**_  
_**=[O Who dreams big with you**_  
_**=[O Giving all my best for our precious love**_

_**=[O Our precious love**_

_**=[O Our precious love, yeah**_

_**=[O Our precious love**_

_**=[O Our precious love **_

_**=[O I'm only a child**_  
_**=[O Who's in-love with you**_  
_**=[O I'm only a child wanting only you**_

_**=[O I'm only a child **_  
_**=[O Who's so missing you**_  
_**=[O And it's not easy, **_  
_**=[O It's not easy to be me**_

Yes, it's never easy, but Tezuka had no doubt that their love would see things through. This short separation is but a simple test they'd pass without a doubt. It wasn't confidence that was speaking, he believe in the both of them. He believe in love and in Fuji. There's no question that he loves Fuji dearly, and needed - wanted - to assure his lover in every way he can. And so, he pulled out his cellphone to make his thoughts known...

**To: Syuu**  
**Subject: Missing you**

**Message:**  
**I won't be long**

As soon as the message was sent, he felt a pang of anxiousness ran through his body. He knew well that by that time, Fuji would most probably be attending his homeroom class, and a reply was too much to expect. But a part of him wanted to hear a 'message received' tone even just to know that his most precious angel felt his sincerity. After a few seconds passed, he received his most coveted reply...

**From: Syuu**  
**Subject: Love you, too**

**Message:**  
**See you soon**

Tezuka smiled, not caring who could see, as he read the message again. It felt like an answered prayer... An angel sent from above... Fuji came into his life, and Tezuka knew everything would be alright.

And as the tapestry of their story weaves on, one thing is for certain: There will never be goodbye between the perfect lovers~


	4. Chapter 4

TF FanFiction 1.21-T4  
2Cent of Homesickness (Tezuka PoV)

Hmm... It's kind of the rainy season where I am right now, so I'm feeling a little sentimental here. I mean I like the rain, the cool wind, the crystalline drizzles, the warm chocolate and fuzzy blanket - the sort of comfort it brings to the heart. And I just want to immortalized that feeling in this project: the cold longing and the warm reassurance. :3

The lucky songs I pick for Tezuka in this 2Cent project is Astronaut - Simple Plan. (To be read along side TF FanFiction 1.22 for Fuji's version with the song Here Without You by 3 Doors Down)

Please take care of me, minna-san! Enjoy! ^^=

Disclaimer: loving them never meant owning them

* * *

TF FanFiction 1.20  
2Cent of Homesickness (Tezuka PoV)

It's been almost a month since Tezuka came to Germany for his arm rehabilitation, yet there he was in his room's balcony, looking longingly into the starry, starry beyond. In all honesty, he finds the country culturally rich and accommodatingly pleasant, if not for the overly emphasized accent (though he had already learned the proper pronunciation and enunciation of the language like a second tongue) used by it's populace. There wasn't much he could say nor complain about being where he is now... Except that that place wasn't his home. Germany was homey, but it wouldn't compare to being in his homeland - the Land of Rising Sun - Japan.

Quietly, he let out a soft sigh at his melancholic state of mind. This isn't how Tezuka Kunimitsu is supposed to be, he told himself, he is supposed to be a respectfully confident being, ready and guarded for anything possible. And yet he couldn't help himself... He misses home dearly: Japan, his family, his friends... specially his Tenshi.

The silken zephyr gently brushed against his skin, reminding his aching heart more of his beloved... He closed his glistening embers, letting his heart's words float with the wind...

**_=[O I hope that you can hear me_**  
**_=[O Then I'd quit talking to myself_**

**_=[O My mind is running empty_**  
**_=[O With thoughts of you and nothing else_**

**_=[O It's piercing right through me_**  
**_=[O I'm getting sappy in my head_**

**_=[O Can anybody tell me_**  
**_=[O Why I'm wanting you so bad right now?_**

**_=[O 'Cause tonight I'm feeling like I'm all alone_**  
**_=[O Sending S.O.S from my cellphone_**  
**_=[O But I lost all signal when I lift it up _**  
**_=[O Now I'm stuck out here_**  
**_=[O And I miss you much_**

**_=[O Can I please come home?_**  
**_=[O 'Cause without you I break more and more_**

**_=[O Can I please come home?_**

**_=[O I'm deafened by the silence_**  
**_=[O But this simply must be done_**

**_=[O I know the distance hurts hearts_**  
**_=[O And it's not only mine_**  
**_=[O Who's still dreaming_**  
**_=[O Of our future in my head_**

**_=[O Can anybody tell me _**  
**_=[O Why I'm craving for your hugs tonight?_**

**_=[O 'Cause tonight I'm feeling like I'm all alone_**  
**_=[O Sending morse codes from my flashing phone _**  
**_=[O But I lost all charges when I lit it up_**  
**_=[O Now I'm stuck out here_**  
**_=[O And I want you much_**

**_=[O Can I please come home?_**  
**_=[O 'Cause without you I break more and more_**

**_=[O Can I please come home?_**

**_=[O Now I lie awake in tears within precious memories_**  
**_=[O And it's starting to weigh down on me _**

**_=[O Syuu, I need to feel you now_**

**_=[O Can I please come home?_**

**_=[O So tonight I'm sending my heart to you_**  
**_=[O All the love and longing that I feel for you_**  
**_=[O If you hear my voice, please take me back_**  
**_=[O Can you feel me?_**  
**_=[O 'Cause you're all I've got!_**

**_=[O And tonight I'm feeling like I'm all alone _**  
**_=[O Calling you from the public telephone_**  
**_=[O But your line is busy when I dialed up_**  
**_=[O Now I'm stuck out here_**  
**_=[O And need you much_**

**_=[O 'Cause tonight I'm feeling like I'm all alone_**  
**_=[O Sending S.O.S with my beating heart_**  
**_=[O To the only angel that could ease my mind_**  
**_=[O Can you feel me?_**  
**_=[O 'Cause you're all I've got!_**

**_=[O Can I please come home?_**  
**_=[O 'Cause without you I break more and more_**

**_=[O Can I please come home?_**

**_=[O Can I please come home?_**

**_=[O Can I please come home?_**

Tezuka slowly opened his eyes, silently wishing upon a stars of the sudden appearance of his love, but instead he was greeted by the magnificent sight of a melding golden navy Aurora Borealis. It was definitely a sight to behold... and it made him want to be there with his boyfriend all the more. He marveled at the rare celestial occurrence some moments more, a small gesture of love for the both of them, when he heard a prompting tone from his laptop.

*tu~reli~ng~*

With a little less resolve from his usual regal countenance, he went inside is chamber, sat on his swivel computer chair, and turned-up his QQ Int'l account... KuniSuke (Fuji's insistence, reasoning that it's their secret line that no one else can ever access to - the Tensai personally made sure of it } )... As he maneuvered through the specs, the prompting tune came again, accompanied by a cute dancing cactus with letras of 'poke~!' and 'hello! :3'

Tezuka's face and heart immediately lit up into a visible smile (luckily, he was in the comfort of his own room, where no one can see. XD), knowing well who it was, and let his long slender fingers type away...

**KuniSuke : Syuusuke, I'm here.**

**SyuüMitsu : Saa, I miss you, too, Kunimitsu.**

_**[SyuüMitsu invites you to a Video Conference. =Accept =Decline]**_

The megane is very please to know that his beloved understands him, considering his 'very limited words of expression'. And as soon as Tezuka accepted the invitation, he was immediately greeted by a live streaming video of Syuusuke in his Hamtaro PJ's, dancing an adorably cute number at the tune of Hari's "Gwiyomi". (a/n: it's a fad Korean song at the time this fanfic was written, and you can watch how 'gwiyomi' or 'cute' people does it in YouTube ^_~) His lover even went to the extent of shaking his cute butt for the megane's pleasurable entertainment. ^^=

The affectionate effort undeniably pulled Tezuka's heartstrings, and before he knew it, he was tugging onto a wide grin which soon bubbled into a deep but definitely sexy laugh.

Fuji, on the other hand, was blushing after his little number, and was now sporting a fake pout and a crossed arms.

**SyuüMitsu : Mou! [-( I prepared that special number to relieve you of homesickness, and you laugh at me?**

**KuniSuke : Gomen, Syuu... and arigatou.**

**SyuüMitsu : Hmf!**

**KuniSuke : Syuusuke... -.-"**

**SyuüMitsu : Not enough! (**

Okay, this is so not how Tezuka pictures their conversation tonight in mind, plus the fact that Syuusuke is either being stubborn or playing hard to get. Either way, he always knew how to spot and pacify his lover's childish antics.

**KuniSuke : Ich liebe dich, meine schätzen, Syuusuke. **

Fuji, surprised, faced the screen and blinked a couple of times, before those cosmic blues sparkled and a genuine smile graced his supple lips.

**SyuüMitsu : Ah, mon chéri, Kunimitsu, je t'aime.**

And everything was as perfect as it could be... Despite the distance, both knew their heart's will always be beating as one.

Kokoro anata o aishite imasu~

* * *

_a/n: translations here dear readers ^^=_

_Ich liebe dich, meine schätzen (German)_  
_= I love you, my precious/treasure_

_Ah, mon chéri, je t'aime (French)_  
_= Ah, my darling, I love you_

_Kokoro anata o aishite imasu (Japanese)_  
_= I love you with all my heart_


	5. Chapter 5

TF FanFiction 1.28-T5  
2Cent of Yearning (Tezuka PoV)

a_a* Elo, dear readers~! So, how is this project progressing for you? Satisfactory or needs more work? O_O Well, this project is almost coming to an end. Just one more and it's concluded! Reviews please...

For this chapter, the song picked is 'Wherever You Will Go' by The Calling. If you listen to the original lyrics, it's kind of late for Buchou to be thinking like this and seems more appropriate to be the Tensai's yearning... Well, that's why I rephrase the lyrics, ne? *rolling 'I'm-happy-please' faces behind me* Well, I did try my best to capture Tezuka-sama's thoughts and 'kilig' on soon being back together with Fuji-sama [Should be read with it's mirror chapter TF FanFiction 1.27, 2Cent of Yearnig (Fuji PoV)].

So, please continue giving me your bountiful guidance, minna! Enjoy! :3

Disclaimer: ...what is essential is usually unseen, but believed by the heart...

* * *

TF FanFiction 1.28

2Cent of Yearning (Tezuka PoV)

A few more hours to go and he'll finally be home... That place where everything felt just right, where his family and friends are, where his beloved angel is, where he knew in his heart he must be...

Tezuka took off an early (or maybe late... doesn't really matter, 'cause he's just doing it to suppress the growing excitement - not that it shows on his captivatingly stoic face) jog, played a little tennis with a racket he "borrowed (though the owner kept calling him thief-bro for some reason)" from a Jamaican-looking little girl, went souvenir-shopping and last minute sight-seeing... Yet the feeling didn't wan even the slightest but grew to a stronger yearning... Oh, words cannot explain how much the megane Buchou missed being in Japan, being in his true home, being where he truly belong - beside his one and only Fuji.

His bags were packed, every requirements and documents are secured and trice-checked, and he was ready to leave the facility anytime Tezuka felt it. He sat on his cushioned chair, looking a the neon tennis ball branded "You Loving Angel, Syuusuke". A small invisible smile accented his handsome visage, while his subconscious rolled with heart-felt devotion...

_**=[O There are times**_  
_**=[O I would worry**_  
_**=[O Who would be there to comfort you**_  
_**=[O While I'm here**_  
_**=[O And you're there**_  
_**=[O Under the cold and starless nights**_

_**=[O But if doubts dare belie**_  
_**=[O I'd crash it countless times**_

_**=[O And between the seas and skies**_  
_**=[O I know our love will survive**_

_**=[O If I could, **_  
_**=[O Then I would**_  
_**=[O I'll kiss away all of your fear**_

_**=[O In my mind**_  
_**=[O In my heart**_  
_**=[O I'll vow that you're my only one**_

_**=[O Soon it'll come**_  
_**=[O The bright sun**_  
_**=[O The day I'll make it back to you**_  
_**=[O To touch you**_  
_**=[O To love you**_  
_**=[O Through our days and years ahead**_

_**=[O But if doubts dare belie**_  
_**=[O I'd crash it countless times**_

_**=[O Well, I hope you're waiting for me**_  
_**=[O 'Cause I'm coming back to you**_

_**=[O If I could, **_  
_**=[O Then I would**_  
_**=[O I'll kiss away all of your tears**_

_**=[O In my mind**_  
_**=[O In my heart**_  
_**=[O I'll vow that you're my only love**_

_**=[O Runaway with my heart**_

_**=[O Runaway with my hope**_

_**=[O Runaway with my love**_

_**=[O I know now, **_  
_**=[O Just quite how**_  
_**=[O My life and love revolves around you**_

_**=[O In my heart **_  
_**=[O In my mind**_  
_**=[O We'll be together for all of time**_

_**=[O If I could, **_  
_**=[O Then I would**_  
_**=[O I'll go wherever you will be**_

_**=[O Way up high **_  
_**=[O Or down low**_  
_**=[O I'll be forever by your side**_

_**=[O If I could turn back time**_  
_**=[O I'd still choose to be with you**_

_**=[O Now that I have you mine **_  
_**=[O My heart is yours forevermore**_

Tezuka gave the cherish momento a determined squeeze, placed it inside his pocket, before looking up around his room one last time. Then he stood tall with his bag-pack slung confidently on his shoulder, while his other hand gripped over his traveling bag's handle.

Hn, it really won't be long... Soon Tezuka and Fuji will be back in each other's arms where they rightfully belong~


	6. Chapter 6

TF FanFiction 1.30-T-La Fin  
2Cent of Eternity (Tezuka PoV)

o( _ )o Wee~! Here's the last chapter of my 2Cent project... Tezuka-sama's return to Fuji-sama is the beginning of the perfect couple's happily ever after~ The song used is 'Come What May' from Moulin Rouge (I just sooooo love this song, that it kept playing inside my head even in my sleep *dreamy sigh~*). Oh, but unlike the previous chapters, I kept the lyrics as it is, and used the same song for both finale.

I guess I should also take this as a chance to confess... Some of you, dear readers may have noticed some inconsistencies between the chapters of this project... this is because I didn't write the chapters in chronological order, and is actually written like this: first '(ch.2) Realization', then '(ch.4) Homesickness', then '(ch.1) Drunkenness, followed by '(ch.3) Leaving', then '(ch.6) Eternity', and finally '(ch.5) Yearning'. So I apologize should there have been any obstacle in your reading pleasure. -.-"

Thank you for staying with me thus far, and I dearly hope that you enjoyed this project. I'd really appreciate receiving reviews, comments, and constructive criticisms from you guys. I helps me know which area I should improve on, so that I may be able to serve you with better projects in the future.

Now, without further ado, please enjoy [and read it's mirror chapter TF FanFiction 1.29 (2Cent of Eternity - Fuji PoV)] ~! \(^o^ \)

Disclaimer: ... A dream is a wish your heart makes...

* * *

TF FanFiction 1.30  
2Cent of Eternity (Tezuka PoV)

The long flight was undeniable tiresome, but as he took his first step out of the plane the weariness instantly vanished... He is back in Japan!

Amidst the catching ups and small talks as his settled back in his own room, Tezuka thought of how he couldn't have asked for a better family than that of his own ever supportive and understanding famiglia... No matter what feats and achievements come his way, Tezuka knew that no comfort could ever replace the warm hug of his loving mother... no praise could ever amount to his respectable father's hand on his shoulder... and no remedy could ever secure him like his wise grandfather's smile...

He was happily content. That was irrefutable, that is... until he met an angel named Fuji...

_**=[O Never knew I could feel like this**_  
_**=[O Like I've never seen the sky before**_

He knew that he could take a leave today and just opt to go back to school tomorrow, but that would be going against his own moral. And so, with a 'little' help from his father and grandfather on convincing his mother, Tezuka, now clad in his Seigaku jersey, and hurried off towards Seishun Gakuen.

He had missed school, his friend's, but most importantly he missed the most precious gift he had ever received in his sixteen years of living... Those sharp azures, his soft melodic voice, his gracefully elegant form in tennis, his soft genuine smile... All of this solely his own, and he was determined to regain it all back.

_**=[O Want to vanish inside your kiss**_  
_**=[O Every day I love you more and more**_

All the longing is in the past now, and his coming back to where his heart truly belong... with Fuji. The road seemed longer when he walks alone, and this made him realize further that he could no longer take another day without even a simply hug from his beloved.

His arrival to school was greeted with much enthusiasm from the student body, as well as, the teachers, and he reciprocated their gestures with assurance and appreciation. The feeling was very welcoming, but still he knew there was something - his only one - lacking... Thus, hastened his steps towards the tennis clubroom, as his mind seemed dead-on replaying their 'love montage'.

_**=[O Listen to my heart, **_  
_**=[O Can you hear it sings?**_  
_**=[O Telling me to give you everything**_

At first, he thought that he was drawn to the boy, because they were total opposites... like yin and yang. He (very) rarely shows expression, while Fuji always smiles. Tezuka enjoys the rules, while the Tensai is very fond of being the exception. The Kaichou is one for seriousness and goal-orientedness, while his Tenshi is one for the thrill and free-spiritedness.

Yes, they were opposites, and as sciences dictates: opposite attracts... He thought it was just his own determination in pulling out the full potential of his ultimate tennis rival, but somewhere along the time they spent together, he realized that what he felt was something more that mere attraction...

_**=[O Seasons may change, **_  
_**=[O Winter to spring,**_  
_**=[O But I love you until the end of time**_

And that fateful drunken night... Tezuka faintly blushed at the memories that came flooding back (not that he could forget their first time together - he couldn't forget his lover's moans even if he tried O.O=) Admittedly, it was not like him to get careless and neglect to notice that some kyohai's have spiked the punch... But - just this once - he had to give it some credit for giving him the courage to... to be true to his own feelings, which unexpectedly - or not - bore positively for both of them. And no matter how out-of-character it is of him, Tezuka couldn't be happier knowing the his loved is honestly requited by the person (besides from his own family) he loved the most. And knew the first second their lips met that he would love and cherish his most Fuji with all his heart...

_**=[O Come what may**_

_**=[O Come what may**_

_**=[O I will love you until my dying day**_

That day created the milestone that made everyday of his life brighter... Life became heaven on earth! But why does it have to be so near the day of his rehabilitation? Why of all the days they have together does it have to be that late? No, he kept reminding himself that it will only be for a while... a month or so... And with a the technology, they could always find a way to get in-touch = as long as they don't let their guard down!

He recalled the nights he couldn't sleep, could barely concentrate on his tasks (yet he has to), but his mind is always filled with thoughts of his beau. Academics, extra-curriulars, medication, and even in tennis, he could swore he could feel his lover's presence by his side, cheering him on. Good thing that he has great control over his emotions and he could process at least ten thoughts simultaneously, because being far away from Fuji was making him all 'sappy' inside, even if his expressionless stoic mask remain firmly in-place.

_**~{O Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place**_  
_**~{O Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace**_

But all those doesn't matter anymore, because this respectable Buchou's back home... Kunimitsu is coming home to Syuusuke~

_**+{O Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste**_  
_**~{O It all revolves around you**_

Well, this is it... He inhaled a deeply and slowly exhaled, the he turned the knob and opened Seigaku's clubroom door. The scenario seemed to stand still for those few silent seconds, before his teammates rushed to him in merry welcome. The looks on their faces, their expression, their antics, their noises... Under normal circumstances he would have hollered a number of laps for being them being idle, nevertheless he greatly missed them all. Tezuka couldn't help but smile at all this childish hubbub. He is really finally back!

_**+{O Sing out this song **_  
_**+{O And I'll be there by your side**_

But amidst the chatters and excitement, there was something missing... Someone truly very dear to his heart... His angelic lover, who was watching him from far inside.

Fuji's sapphires were open, fully revealing his emotions - how much he longed and care for the tousle-haired boy; all the over-whelming joy of seeing his beloved back safe and sound. Oh, how Tezuka missed those breath-taking gems, glistened with crystalline tears cascading down his soft and flawless cheeks. Tezuka's ember orbs softened endearingly as it embrace the unspoken promise within those cosmic azures.

_**+{O Storm clouds may gather, **_  
_**+{O And stars may collide**_

Their teammates noticed the intimacy of their gazes, and freed the captain for the lovers' much needed privacy - leaving the two inside the closed doors of their clubroom.

_**=[O But I love you **_  
_**( ~{O I love you )**_

The tennis bag lowered by the bench under the sealed window, before the prince paced forward. Tezuka's steps were silent yet solid... slow but determined... It resounds of unspoken but meaningful feelings.

Fuji stood still, as if tempting his lover closer to him. The tears had subsided, but his gaze remained enamoring... spark of challenge... gleam of affection... glittering of love that can no longer be contained.

_**=[O Until the end of time **_  
_**( ~{O Until the end of time )**_

And when they finally stood face-to-face with each other, the feeling cannot be explained - no, that wasn't it - no words can explain the engulfing attraction and electrifying familiarity pulling their hearts into one beat.

_**+{O Come what may**_

_**+{O Come what may**_

_**+{O I will love you until my dying day**_

Arms wrapped protectively and lovingly around the perfect couple... Everything felt right once more... Tezuka and Fuji knew they were back to where they belong - they are back in each other's arms.

_**~{O Oh, come what may, **_

_**+{O Come what may**_

Their intensity never waning in their eyes, as the distance slowly... most pleasurably so slowly... decreasing... Inch by inch... Closing the space between them, until their bodies are closely pressed against each other...

Tezuka's long fingers tenderly caressed the Tensai's face, as his other arm pulled his lover possessively closer to himself...

Fuji's smile softened in cherubim blush, as his slender arms laced seductively around his Buchou's neck...

_**+{O I will love you**_

_**~{O Oh, I will love you**_

Time seemed irrelevant then, as everything in their surrounding blurred into nothingness, and all they could perceive was each other...

~{O Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place

"Tadaima, schätzen," Tezuka's deep husky voice entranced his lovely angel's entirety.

"Okeiri, mon chéri," Fuji's bellan whisper penetrated his regal knight's form into submission.

_**+{O Come what may**_

The momentary pause as their lips lingered a breathe apart a second longer did nothing but increase the desire ever more passionate... Within that almost invisible instant the reunited couple bask in their emotional truth - devotion, rust, security, respect, and the most fulfilling of all... Love of Eternal Spring~

_**+{O Come what may**_

When their lips met, passion greeted their hearts afire! All the suppressed longing, yearning, drowned their hungry heart more than satiated could define in that one euphoric kiss... So sweet... And hot ... And completely mind-blowing!

_**+{O I will love you until my dying day**_

Practice could wait a few more seconds, ne? Because this is just as important - if not, more - as tennis... This is moment that will forever pave their love life together... This is the perfect kiss that sealed their vow of faithful devotion to each other forevermore, far surpassing even as time ceases to exist.

"Aishteru, koibito~"

And the perfect lovers, Tezuka and Fuji, are finally home within each other's heart... ^_~


End file.
